marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mary Jane Watson (Earth-12041)
, , , | Relatives = Madeline Watson (mother) | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Queens, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = (Red when using symbiote)Category:Red Eyes | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human bonded to symbiote | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Paul Dini | First = | Quotation = Face it, tiger, you've just met the Ultimate Spider-Woman! | Speaker = Mary Jane Watson | QuoteSource = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 4 21 | HistoryText = Early life Mary Jane Watson was one of Peter Parker's first friends when they were kids, and they have been close ever since. When they were 5, they decided to run away forever but weren't allowed to cross the street. Even when they were 12 they tried to get "serious" with a kiss which ended badly, so they decided to simply remain friends, however they appear to still retain some lingering feelings for each other in their later years. Great Power She's studying journalism at Midtown High and wants to work for the Daily Bugle. This led her to try to make an interview with Spider-Man, after knowing that he attend Midtown. Great Responsibility The Frightful Four attacked the school, trying to get his side of the story. Doomed! Peter Parker sees Sam Alexander, aka Nova, at "his" table with Harry and Mary Jane. He forces Sam to go to talk in the hallway, where Peter discuss with him about having his Peter Parker life separated from Spider-Man's. When they're about to fight, Coulson sends them to detention. Venom When Venom attacked Harry Osborn's penthouse in search of Spider-Man, MJ used a fire escape to get to the rooftop of the building so she could cover the story seeing it as her ticket to get the job at the Daily Bugle. She saved Harry from falling to his death and after battle finished she helped him cleaning the mess from the party and when Peter shows up she give him some time alone with Harry. Why I Hate The Gym Taskmaster infiltrates Midtown High as the new gym teacher forcing the students including Mary Jane to take part in a obstacle course to learn the identity of Spider-Man. The Exclusive Spidey finally agreed to an interview with MJ, luckily they accidently got into a fight between the Hulk and Zzzax which could prove that Spider-Man is not a Public Menace. Freaky While Wolverine trapped in Peter's body storms out of class, he is confused about everything, even flirting with Mary Jane Watson and causing her and Harry to laugh. For Your Eye Only Peter has lunch with Mary Jane and Harry, before rushing off to a training session with Fury. Beetle Mania The Beetle planned to take Jameson before the released of his expose. Mary Jane Watson calls Peter to inform him she has a job interview with Jameson. They told him to stop her but Peter explained that she is the most stubborn people he knows. They form a plan to keep her away from Jameson, using Peter as a distraction, but it did not work. The team try to stop her from entering but she talks her way by them. A beetle drone knocks out Power Man and Iron Fist. Nova in the elevator tries to stop her but is tricked as well, only to have been knocked out by a Beetle drone. In the elevator the cable is cut and they go hurtling down, but it was only White Tiger try to keep Mary Jane safe, only to be taken out by the Beetle. Mary Jane decides to take the stairs instead, which to Peter's annoyance consisted of thirty flights. At the office they meet with Jameson but Peter can not reach any of the others on his communicator. Peter's spider-sense goes off and he rushes her to Jameson's office, so he can change into Spider-Man. Spider-Man is attacked by a swarm of Beetle drones as the beetle attacks him from the elevator. Mary Jane had her interview as Spider-Man battled the Beetle outside. Using missiles the Beetles destroys the reception area. Using his webbing he flings him out the window only to be dragged behind as the Beetle used his jet pack. Spider-Man is knocked back into the building and the Beetle planned to blast Jameson's door, but the team arrive just in time to help. When he reaches Jameson's office he only finds Jameson on the television screen, reporting from a secret location. The team take the Beetle away, while Spider-Man changes back into Peter. I Am Spider-Man Principal Coulson had established Mary Jane's play on where Trapster mistakes Flash Thompson as Spider-Man during a museum robbery. Trapster attacks Flash on opening night causing Peter Parker to don a duplicate Spider-Man costume in order to fight Trapster. This fight is brought to the stage in the midst of the Spider-Man play. Agent Coulson had to play along to keep the audience from going into a panic. It soon get to the part where this episode comes in where Trapster grabs Mary Jane. Mary Jane breaks free as Trapster continues to fight Spider-Man. Spider-Man flings Trapster through the wall and traps Trapster with his own Paste-Gun. Flash later told the audience that Peter saved the night from an actual attack from Trapster. When Flash starts singing, Trapster begs Peter to take him to jail so that he wouldn't put up with Flash's singing. House Arrest The team invite everyone from Midtown high to a party at Peter Parker's House. But S.H.I.E.L.D. has made modifications causing the house security system to attack them. Flash and Mary Jane wait outside the sealed house, believing that Peter is ignoring them. The Incredible Spider-Hulk Mary Jane is confused by Peter's behaviour, not knowing he had switched bodies with the Hulk. Stan By Me MJ, Peter and Harry stay after school to catch up in chemistry. But they end up battling the Lizard with the help of Stan the Janitor. Working together they rescue Principal Coulson who had been kidnapped by the Lizard. The Symbiote Saga Mary Jane became possessed by the Carnage symbiote, becoming the Carnage Queen. She overwrote the symbiote's obsession with chaos and converted Midtown High into a hive, creating increasingly sophisticated and powerful symbiote-creatures. Michael Morbius seized control of her using a device planted on her head, but when it was removed MJ was able to force the symbiote away from herself and it was destroyed. Afterwards Mary Jane appeared to revert back to normal, but secretly retained her symbiote powers. The Spider-Slayers With the help of Doctor Curt Connors, Mary Jane learned full control over her symbiote powers. She kept this a secret from Peter, knowing he'd try to recruit her into the Web-Warriors and not wanting her new powers to interfere with her plans for her future. She was able to hold her own against Kaine, a defective Synthezoid with Spider-Man's powers, and helped Peter track him to one of Doctor Octopus's secret lab. Attacked by Kaine and its brethren, Mary Jane revealed she had retained the symbiote and dubbed herself Spider-Woman. Fighting side-by-side with Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider, she bickered with Peter over her decision to keep her powers secret and initially rejected his offer to join the Web-Warriors. While Peter and Ben accompanied Doc Ock to Hydra Island, Mary Jane returned to the Triskelion and alerted the Web-Warriors to the situation. Annoyed by their patronizing attitude towards her, MJ transformed into Spider-Woman and quickly trounced them. She and the Web-Warriors helped Spider-Man fend off Hydra's Weapon S Synthezoids long enough for Ben to overcome his inner darkness, and hinted that she was reconsidering her refusal to join the team. | Powers = As Spider-Woman, Mary Jane retained all the powers of the Carnage symbiote and possesses superhuman powers as a result. She can create weapons using her symbiote powers such as blades or maces. Her symbiote powers also enable her to generate web-lines she can use to swing from. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Mary Jane Watson of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Tara Strong. * After the exclusive with Spider-Man, MJ told Peter that she wished that Spider-Man would let her see who he really is, and Peter answered that she would maybe get another chance. ** She finally did later in the series. * Her role in the series in wanting to work at the Daily Bugle and as a spider themed hero somewhat reflects that of mainstream Peter Parker's as a crime fighter and a photographer for the Bugle. * Mary Jane appears in Spider-Man's imagination throughout the series. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Мэри Джейн Уотсон (12041) Category:Watson Family Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Organic Webbing Category:Web-Slinging Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees members (Earth-12041)